


Shadows Typically Linger Here

by greatduwangs



Series: Drumbeats in the Dark [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bongo Backstory Headcanon Time, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pre-Canon, Shadow Temple, look dont. dont judge me ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatduwangs/pseuds/greatduwangs
Summary: Shifts in the Shadow Temple usually last for a week.  Bongo and Niro, two Sheikah, have reached the end of their shift torturing a traitor to the Royal Family.





	Shadows Typically Linger Here

**Author's Note:**

> Blanket content warning for whatever the hell this is. I might make more with this theory/universe/ship, because. Well. Niro is technically an OC but at the same time not.

This was Bongo’s passion.

Blood squirting from bodies still twitching from the spikes, their screams quickly drowned into wet gurgles as their life comes to a sudden halt.  The trap rises, bringing with it the corpse of the traitorous bastard, the sharp metal poking through its mangled body.  He watched with a twisted amusement while the dull eyes of the former prisoner stared at the ground in a frozen horror.  For a moment, all was silent.  Then the body fell to the ground with a dull thud.

His partner quickly pulled the lever, stopping the trap from falling down again, while he went to retrieve the body.  Admittedly, it was a cleaner kill than he had expected – at least, for that particular trap.  There was a gaping hole at the back of the corpse’s throat that he could see through.

“Hey, look at this.” He waved to his partner.

The other interrogator looked up and scowled. “That’s disgusting.”

He grinned at his arm, the corpse’s teeth scraping his elbows and his hand wiggling like a Kokiri at the back of its head.  Laughing at himself, he pulled back his hand and wiped it on the dead man’s tunic.

“You’re no fun today, Niro,” he said. “Would it _kill_ you to loosen up?”

He hoped his partner noticed his pun.

Niro’s shoulders tensed.  “How am I – look, I just like taking care of my personal hygiene.”  He walked over to the corpse. “I’m not about to touch it with my hands.”  With a swift kick, the head dislodged itself from the neck and rolled away from them. “But I can still have some fun.”

The other boy beamed, kicking the head up in the air and bouncing it on his legs.  After a long week’s worth of work, the two were getting rather restless.  Shifts in the Shadow Temple often ran for days on end.  Plenty of shifts had passed where Bongo forgot what the day felt like. 

“Fancy a game?” Bongo kicked the head to Niro, who caught it with his knee.

“Sure.”  He passed the head back. “First to kick it to the ceiling?”

A dangerous smile reached Bongo. “Me first, then.”

With one swift movement of his legs, the decapitated head shot up – not quite enough to hit the roof, but an impressive shot nonetheless.  The head bounced back onto the concrete, some indescribable contents spilling out of its throat.  Niro and Bongo squinted at the place in the air it had been in.

“…Twenty points,” Bongo said.

Niro rolled his eyes. “That was barely fifteen,” he scoffed.

The head flew up higher than Bongo’s kick had, specks of blood flying over them as it remained spinning all the way to the top of the room.  Finally, they both heard the impact of the flesh hitting the roof before the head came crashing down, the scrapped skin on its cheek signifying the winner here.

Bongo picked it up by the hair, dangling it in front of his partner. “How’d your legs get so strong, huh?  Have you been training _without_ me?”

“Watch where you’re waving that thing!” Niro crinkled his nose, hiding his hands in his armpits. “And yes, in fact, I have.  You never showed up for practice.”

“Ah!  Cruel are his words, their very power torturing my poor soul!  Alas, my dear friend has left me asunder, my heart torn apart piece by piece!” Bongo moaned dramatically.  He feigned fainting into Niro’s chest, who dropped him immediately. “Oh, betrayed again!  Poor dead man, it seems that you are my only companion now.”

Cradling the head in his arms, Bongo turned to look the corpse in the eyes.  He wondered for a moment if the spirit could feel what was happening to it, before irrational thought overrode him and his lips were pressed against the mouth.  Somewhere nearby he heard a groan of disgust.  He agreed, honestly.

Traitors tasted like shit.  Evidentially, so did rotting flesh.

He finally pulled back from the head and spat on the floor.  This taste would take a while to cleanse.

“Are you done?” Niro asked.

Bongo shrugged. “Did you like it?”

“Not one bit.”  He sighed. “We should take the body out before it turns into a Redead.”

The two looked at the mangled corpse, the shadows already beginning to take hold of the flesh.  Brown veins prodded at its fingertips – the first sign of the process.  Outside of the temple, this would take a few weeks, perhaps even months, to begin.  But, in the bloody realm of greed and hatred, the spirits take hold almost immediately.  Fortunately, they would have a few days before the full transformation took place.

Bongo picked up the body, slinging it over his shoulder along with the head, while Niro opened the door for the both of them.  The pair made their way through the temple, the moans and screams of the prisoners faded to white noise for them.  It was something the Sheikah were used to by now – at least, the ones who were burdened with this temple.  They passed several of their own kind on the way, doing their own business.  None made comment on the corpse with them.

Finally they reached the cremation room; a spinning giant skull lit with blue flames.  Bongo dragged the body up the stairs while Niro waited on the first floor.

The body and head were quickly eviscerated.

Wiping the blood off his hands, Bongo jumped down to re-join his partner. “Dinner at my place?”

“I thought you would never ask.”

The briefest hint of a smile passed over Niro’s lips before fading into the stoic expression he had before.  But the hint was enough for Bongo – they were both ready to leave.

The journey back to the graveyard was just as uneventful as the journey down the temple.  Well, they did find a skulltula which was rather exciting – and which Bongo threw a shuriken at to kill it.

Dusk had settled once they were outside of the temple, the orange-purple hues of the sky looking beautiful over the Sheikah village.  Bongo jumped onto the railing and basked in the fading light for a moment, smiling as the cool breeze brushed through his hair.  There was nothing quite like the fresh air after a shift in the Shadow Temple.

“Move it.”

Niro’s foot swept his legs and Bongo toppled over the side of the railing, landing on the grass with a painful thud while Niro landed with an elegant pose.

Damn bastard looked smug.

“Is that seriously how you’re treating the person who is treating _you_ dinner?” Bongo grimaced. “I could poison you, you know.”

“Thanks for the warning, then.” 

Niro pulled him up and they began the trek back to Bongo’s house.

“So what are you cooking this time?” Niro asked.

“Tektites legs, Deku nuts,” Bongo began, “I might have some fish from Lake Hylia!  Could make a soup, I suppose.”

“Fresh Tektites?”

“Depends on what you mean by ‘fresh’.”

Niro frowned. “Bongo, I don’t want _another_ Valley incident.”

“That was _one time_.”

“Those cows are still down there.”

“And may they never leave!” Bongo declared, opening the door to his house.  The two stepped in, the familiar home welcoming to both of them.  A small green flame lit the fireplace, as the pot of water above it began boiling with the help of Bongo’s magic.

Niro slumped down onto an armchair, unravelling the bands around his neck and sighing.

Bongo empathised with him deeply.  Even he was rather tired at this point.

“Hey, Niro…”

His partner looked up – a mistake on his part.  Bongo leaned in and stole a kiss, caressing Niro’s cheeks with his bloody hands.  Niro closed his eyes, a brief moan escaping him as Bongo’s teeth bit his lips and pulled back gently.  Red eyes met red eyes.

“Disgusting…” Niro muttered.

“What?  What’s so disgusting about it?”

He pointed at Bongo’s lips. “Wash your mouth after you kiss a corpse, you degenerate.  _Then_ we can continue.”

Bongo smacked his mouth.

Well, he didn’t notice the taste anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Shadow Temple and Bongy and I wanna write more for them tbh.


End file.
